david_farrow_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inspector Investigations
The Inspector Investigations are a series of interlocking stories that were posted on r/NoSleep in 2018 by David Farrow, under the username -TheInspector-. Each story is presented as evidence, gathered by the Inspector himself, of strange events throughout the country that may be linked to Pacific Glade. After the events of the Neverglades series, the Inspector travels the United States looking for more paranormal phenomena. His investigations turn up all sorts of bizarre incidents from years past, and the more he digs into these events, the more he learns about a sinister government conspiracy orchestrated by a group called Rosen Corp. With the help of Tom Ingram, one of Rosen Corp's test subjects, he plans an assault on the organization's headquarters to put an end to their nefarious experiments once and for all. Table of Contents The Crawford Experiment * Presented as a series of journal entries by Jean Hogan. In them, Jean describes her son Ethan's mysterious illness and how she turned to Dr. Crawford for a miracle cure, despite the questionable nature of his treatments. However, the doctor's obsession with unraveling the mystery of what lies beyond death puts all of their lives in jeopardy. * Neverglades connection: Dr. Crawford is using the blood of Marcy McKenna to conduct his experiments. Mary Ellen's Eyes * Presented as an interview between the Inspector and Drew Darrow. Drew tells the story of Bixby, Alabama in 1992, when a teenage psychopath came to town. His friend Algie got roped into the affections of the alluring Mary Ellen, but what she wanted from him was more than just his heart. * Neverglades connection: Mary Ellen is an escapee from an unknown branch of the Mount Palmer Psychiatric Institute. Skin Deep * Presented as a series of posts from the personal blog of Julia Maxwell. Julia is obsessed with beauty and often looks down on people at her high school whom she deems "ugly" or "plain." When her friends sneak into an abandoned house to get high after prom, something supernatural about the mirrors brings her inner ugliness to life. * Neverglades connection: Lacey was part of a human augmentation trial similar to those performed by CAPRA. Julia's blog is also scrubbed from the internet by Rosen Corp. Transcripts from the Mount Isolation Radio Outpost * Presented as a series of radio transcripts between Jeff Broadchurch and an unknown figure who goes by Larry Egan. After rescuing a mysterious stranger from an approaching snowstorm, Jeff finds himself trapped on Mount Isolation with a menacing figure called the Apocryph. If the Apocryph breaks free, it'll be the end of the world as we know it. * Neverglades connection: The being who goes by Larry Egan seems related to the Radio Entity. Room 325 * Presented as a transcript from a deleted YouTube video. Three teenagers get more than they bargained for when they find a mysterious door standing upright in the woods. Beyond it is what looks like a hotel room, but the true nature of the room is much more unsettling - and personal - than it seems. * Neverglades connection: Room 325 is a pocket universe containing another empathic giant, this one scientifically modified by Rosen Corp. The Caldera Paradox * Presented as a series of classified files from scientists within Stardust Industries. When a strange portal anomaly appears within the walls of their building, Ted Caldera orders an investigation of the bizarre world that lies beyond it. What comes back from the other side is shocking - and very deadly. * Neverglades connection: Vanessa Koeppel is the daughter of Valentina Koeppel. Like CAPRA, Stardust Industries is a subsidiary of Rosen Corp. Parts Unknown * Presented as a series of reviews by Daphne Prior and blog posts by her daughter Jenna. The Prior family's vacation to Stonepier, MA takes an unpleasant turn when the sky turns purple, the locals start acting weird, and strange rumblings pass through the ground. A masked assailant is also after Jenna, but getting her parents to believe it may be a difficult feat. * Neverglades connection: Thanks to the influence of Rosen Corp, the Prior family finds themselves in the world beyond the Rift. Lights in the Sky Over St. Anders, Iowa * Presented as a tabloid article and a series of posts on the Truth Hunters chat forum. UFO enthusiasts from around the country are flocking to the small town of St. Anders to witness a trio of glowing lights high in the sky. But not everyone is happy about all the tourists, and when tensions rise, St. Anders will never be the same again. * Neverglades connection: The beings behind the St. Anders lights seem to be related to the Inspector. Katerina Beckford and Tomas Cristobal are also agents of Rosen Corp. The Staircase in the Library * Presented as a series of emails between Julianna Park, her mother Lucy, and John Peregrine. Julianna's summer job at the library takes a strange turn when she discovers a staircase in the eastern tower. Someone is muttering behind a locked door at the bottom, and Julianna thinks they may be in trouble - but helping them will put her own life in danger. * Neverglades connection: Dylan McAllister was abducted from a Mount Palmer hospital in Minnesota to be used for Rosen Corp's "tulpa" reading experiments. Fleshy Sensoria * Presented as a Reddit chat between -TheInspector- and Tom Ingram, under the username FleshySensoria. Tom reveals the truth behind Rosen Corp's involvement in these bizarre incidents and recruits the Inspector to put an end to them once and for all. * Neverglades connection: Tom Ingram was a resident of Pacific Glade who knew Mark Hannigan and his family. Last Sparks of an Ephemeral Fire * The Inspector and Tom Ingram traverse the world beyond the rift to find a backdoor into Rosen Corp headquarters. But everything is not as it seems, and surprising alliances form when the truth behind Rosen Corp's experiments is revealed. Bonus Stories You'd Better Watch Out * Presented as footage from a GoPro camera. Chris and Holly Pendle are on a ski trip to Vermont when a dangerous entity interrupts their vacation, forcing them to flee down the mountain. The entity has a warped perception of naughty and nice, and if Chris and Holly can't escape it, they make not make it to the holiday alive. * Neverglades connection: The Christmas Entity was created as a joke by Rosen Corp scientists, but it quickly got out of hand. * This is considered an Inspector Investigation due to the "found footage" format, but it doesn't relate to the Tom Ingram plotline or occur within the chronology of the original series. Notes * "Last Sparks of an Ephemeral Fire" is the only Inspector Investigation to be told in first person narration from the Inspector's point of view. It is also the only story in the series to be posted exclusively on r/DavidFarrowWrites instead of r/NoSleep.